The present invention relates in general to video and image processing techniques. More particularly, the invention provides a method and system for automatically enhancing videos and images. Merely by way of example, the invention is described as it applies to efficiently processing video and images for viewing, but it should be recognized that the invention has a broader range of applicability. In a specific embodiment, the present invention provides a technique for efficiently adjusting peaking, noise, contrast, and brightness level. But it is to be understood that there are other utilities and implementations as well.
Over the last decade, with the advent of consumer electronics and more specifically media players (e.g., DVD player, player computer, portable multimedia devices, cellular phones, etc.) are used for playing media contents in various formats. For a variety of reasons, media contents often need to be processed (e.g., enhanced, adjusted, etc.) before they are presented for viewing and/or other purposes.
There are various types of processes that can be performed to enhance video and/or image quality. For example, these processes include peaking, noise reduction, contrast enhancement, and brightness adjustment. There are enhancement and/or adjustments as well.
There are a number of conventional techniques to provide enhancement and/or adjustments. Unfortunately, these conventional techniques are often inadequate.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve techniques for efficiently and effectively enhancing and/or adjusting videos and images.